Not strong enough
by Leelee.C
Summary: Chap 10 en ligne ! Une affaire en train de se terminer...une nuit spéciale...un douloureux constat pour chacun des frère Eppes
1. Chapter 1

Charlie se passa les mains sur le visage une nouvelle fois. Il était plus de 3h du matin et il était épuisé. Il avait travaillé des jours et des jours sur cette affaire.

Un tueur. Un boucher. Mais pas seulement. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Ce type était un Monstre…  
Pas un simple gars primitif et caractériel qui aurait pété un plomb et se serait transformé en Hulk, non, un VRAI , calculateur, inhumain. Non seulement il prenait plaisir à tuer, mais en plus, il expérimentait, il testait les limites du corps humain, à la douleur, à la peur, leurs résistances avant de…rompre…se déchirer…se briser…

La nausée le submergea à nouveau rien qu'a la pensée de ce qu'il leur avait fait.

Il avait aidé comme il avait pu. Un de ses étudiant en avait été victime…un jeune homme, un gamin même…Michael, il avait été…  
Cela avait décuplé la motivation et l'implication de Charlie pour le retrouver. Il avait étroitement travaillé avec un psychiatre-profiler venu aider Megan, et après plus de 2 mois de recherches, le FBI avait enfin une piste. Grâce à eux.

Harry Spellman. C'était lui. Harry Spellman, 23 ans. Un visage d'ange sur les photos de Harvard. Le contraste était saisissant. Tellement que cela semblait faux, que ça ressemblait à un cliché d'une mauvaise série télévisée. Brillant, issu de la haute société, étudiant médecin…Comment était-ce possible ? Un véritable Hannibal Lecter Junior. A croire qu'il avait directement inspiré le personnage, mais dans son propre style. Comment cela pouvait exister ailleurs que dans l'esprit tordu d'un écrivain ? Une telle horreur…

Don et son équipe étaient partis depuis plus de 2h. Charlie était resté. Il attendait assis au bureau de son frère. Il voulait voir ce…Monstre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour le désigner, le qualifier.

Charlie était immobile, fixant le dossier sur le bureau sans réellement le voir. Il était submergé par la colère, le dégoût, la peur…tant d'émotions désagréables et perturbantes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir les ressentir toutes en même temps.

Comment serait-il en vrai ? Rien qu'à voir sa photo, Charlie était glacé jusqu'aux os.

En fait, il se sentait perdu face ce qu'avait fait ce type. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou bien, avait-il peur de comprendre ? Ce type avait une démarche de scientifique…la curiosité d'un scientifique…un sorte obsession...quelque chose qu'il lui était familier. Mais le reste…comment un être humain peut faire ça?

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les pensées et réflexions morbides qui commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête et observa les quelques agents de permanence qui papillonnaient autour de lui. Ils avaient doublé les effectifs la nuit depuis quelque temps. Des infos à prendre au sérieux sur des attaques terroristes, mais il n'en savait pas plus, il s'était concentré à fond sur l'affaire de Don.

Il soupira. Trop de choses en tête. Tellement de violence tout autour de lui, Comment Don arrivait-il à continuer ? Une fois un affaire réglée, une autre arrivait, encore pire que la précédente ! Il regarda l'heure. L'équipe de Don en devrait pas tarder maintenant, Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour aller se passer un peu d'eau au visage. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée du face à face qui se préparait. Il devait se ressaisir.

Il resta un bon moment, accoudé au lavabo, les yeux fermés, se forçant à retrouver une respiration régulière. Il se sentait idiot de réagir comme çà. _Eh bien, il est beau le génie de la famille Eppes ! _  
Le Monstre serait menotté après tout, et gardé par des agents entraînés. Et puis c'était lui qui voulait cette confrontation. Il n'avait qu'à partir s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Oui, finalement, il allait partir, oublier cette histoire et tranquillement revenir à ses gentils problèmes de math. Et puis, il allait éviter un moment le FBI…Oui ! C'était une bonne idée !

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu as 3 minutes ! Oh, bonsoir, Professeur Eppes.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Il croisa deux pupilles bleu clair. Glacées, perçantes…il se sentit mis à nu. Son cœur sembla rater un battement. Le souffle court, il ne répondit même pas à l'agent qui accompagnait Harry Spellman en personne. Il ne vit pas le second qui se tenait contre la porte.

8 mètres. Les toilettes du FBI étaient grandes. Très grandes. Instinctivement, Charlie se rapprocha du mur derrière lui. 8 mètres étaient suffisants entre ce Monstre et lui. Une bonne distance de sécurité. 8 mètres, c'était bien !

Le Monstre lui sourit cordialement _Non ! Non ! Non ! Qu'il arrête de me regarder !_

Une explosion. Un souffle projeta Charlie contre une porte de cabine. Son bras se brisa. Sa tête heurta le mur. Le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie reprenait doucement conscience.

Il avait froid.

Il sentait de l'eau sur son visage ce qui le fit se demander : petit 1, ce qu'il foutait à dormir sous la douche, petit 2, pourquoi l'eau était glacée, et petit 3, pourquoi il avait autant mal partout…Beaucoup de questions pour son esprit génial mais néanmoins embrumé et endolori.

Il voulut ouvrir les yeux. Dur. Ses paupières semblaient collées. La douleur pulsait dans sa tête, mais pas seulement. Dans son bras également, et son épaule, son dos…

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé déjà ?

_Alleeeeez, Charlie, il est temps que tu te bouge les fesses et que tu ouvre les yeux, là. __Douuuucement, une paupière après l'autre, la droite, c'eeeest bien. __La gauche maintenant….Et ben voila ! C'était pas si dur, finalement !_

Une lumière clignotait. Il y voyait par intermittence mais avait parfaitement reconnu le plafond beige et les murs en faux bois des toilettes du FBI. Elles se voulaient cosy et conviviales et l'on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt réussi.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il fichait, allongé dans l'une d'elles, sur la porte plus exactement, complètement trempé par une canalisation cassée…

Cassée…beaucoup de choses semblaient cassées autour de lui. Lui-même y comprit.

La bombe.

_Merde !!!_

Se rappelant brusquement de tout, le jeune homme voulut se relever en prenant appui avec ses mains. Bien essayé. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise et retomba lourdement sur son bras gauche qui n'avait pas supporté le poids de son corps et qui lui faisait diablement mal.

Lorsque les petites étoiles eurent terminé de danser devant ses yeux, il comprit aisément pourquoi il souffrait autant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il saignait un peu et …c'est quoi ce truc blanc qui sortait là ?

Il se tourna sur le côté pour vomir. _Mon os, c'est mon foutu os !_

Il se redressa en toussant, haletant et tremblant, un goût immonde dans la bouche. Il allait devoir éviter de trop regarder de ce côté là de son corps. Et ne pas tarder à bouger avant de choper un rhume sous cette flotte, si ce n'était déjà fait. De plus, l'odeur acide de ce qu'avait rendu son estomac quelques instants plus tôt commençait à le perturber de nouveau.

Il retira la ceinture de son pantalon et s'en servit pour mettre son bras en écharpe, ce qu'il fit avec mille précautions. Plutôt minable mais véritablement utile.

Il se décida à se lever, prudemment cette fois, en essayant de ne pas se faire mal.

Bon sang, que cette lumière était pénible ! Sous ce pseudo stroboscope, il avait l'impression de risquer la crise d'épilepsie à tout moment. Ajoutez à cela un nuage de poussière en suspension et vous obtenez une super ambiance de fin du monde !

Il fit quelque pas, mal assurés et sortit de la cabine. Il avait tellement mal au crane ! Cétait pas possible d'avoir aussi mal !

Il put alors observer l'étendue des dégât : les miroirs explosés, les portes soufflées, les canalisations pulvérisées et…l'entrée des toilettes remplacée par un amas de matériaux en tout genre.

Il eut chaud et froid en même temps.

_Merde_…répéta-t-il intérieurement

Il était enfermé ! Coincé. Bloqué.

Une vague de panique le submergea. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement claustrophobe, mais là, il avait peur. Et, premier réflexe dans ce cas là : Don !

Il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches de sa main valide à la recherche de son portable.

_Où il est, où est ce putain de portable ?!!!_

Rien. Son souffle s'accéléra.

_Réfléchis, bon dieu, réfléchis !! Où tu l'as mis ? __Ah oui !_

Sur le bureau de Don ! Bravo ! Note pour plus tard : ne jamais laisser son portable même pour aller aux toilettes...

- Putain de Merde !!! cria t'il cette fois, en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il ne jurait pas souvent, quasiment jamais, mais là, c'était spécial.

- Ah, professeur Eppes, c'est ça ? entendit il soudain, je suis heureux de vous voir…auriez-vous l'extrème amabilité de m'aider, je vous prie ?

La voix était faible, mais l'accent sophistiqué et maniéré ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne à qui elle appartenait. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été ridicule en s'exprimant ainsi. Pas LUI.

Le Monstre…

Il était enfermé avec le Monstre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous **

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est très sympa d'avoir pris le temps de me marquer un mot…J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant la suite !**

**A bientôt ^^**

**Leelee**

**(attention, ce chapitre contient des gros mots - apparement, il faut prévenir)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Il reprenait doucement ses esprits.

_Aie_

Première constatation : il avait mal… la tête. Vraiment très mal.

Et le bruit ambiant ne faisait rien pour atténuer sa migraine : alarme, cris, sirènes, pleurs…

Il tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il réussit. Cependant, un voile liquide et épais l'empêchait correctement de voir de son œil droit qu'il dut refermer de nouveau.

Il leva la main pour essuyer ce qui le gênait, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il pouvait lever son bras… au moins il n'était pas cassé…

Il contempla sa main un instant, maculée de sang. _Que ? __La bombe ! _

Bon sang ! Megan, David...Colby …ils étaient à côté de lui quand elle a explosé!!!

Et Charlie ?

Une bouffée de panique l'envahit brusquement.

_Charlie !_

Il ne l'avait pas vu en rentrant au FBI. Il espérait que son frère, vu l'état d'épuisement et de tension dans lequel il était, avait finalement laissé tombé l'idée de les attendre. Le jeune mathématicien hésitait encore avant que Don et son équipe ne parte chercher leur coupable.

_Pourvu qu'il soit à la maison, Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il soit à la maison !!_

Encore un peu sonné, Don voulut se redresser mais tout son corps resta scotché au sol comme si brusquement il faisait plus de 300 kilos. Quelque chose pesait lourdement sur lui, et il peinait à respirer correctement.

_Mais qu'est ce que…_Un pan de mur ou de une plaque du plafond était tombé sur lui. Fort heureusement, l'intérieur des bureaus du FBI n'avait pas de murs en béton armé!

_Ha, merde !!!_ jura t'il intérieurement après les tentatives infructueuse de se dégager de là.

- Hého !!! cria t'il d'une voix enrouée, quelqu'un peut m'aider ?!!

- Do..Don ? lui répondit une voix féminine un peu tremblante.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Au moins, elle, elle était vivante.

- Megan !!! Megan, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle, Attends, j'arrive!

Elle apparut rapidement dans son champ de vision, se rapprochant de lui à quatre pattes et en toussant. Elle était couverte de poussière et son visage trahissait sa peur mais semblait indemne.

- Mon Dieu, Don ! s'exclama t'elle, voyant dans quelle situation il se trouvait, Tu va bien ? Ta tête saigne !

- Je pense que ça va aller, va vite chercher de l'aide pour enlever ce foutu morceau de je-ne-sais-quoi !!

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se releva, ne s'offusquant pas de sa rudesse…Vu ce qui s'était passé, le temps n'était pas aux politesses. Il la vit s'éloigner en chancelant.

Don soupira, tendu…Ce qu'il voyait de là où il était de son étage était effroyable : tout avait été soufflé, les parois détruites, les bureaux et étagères renversés, le matériel informatique pulvérisé. Il devait y avoir pas mal de blessés…et de morts dans leur équipe, un des rares présente à 3h du matin !

Peut être même Charlie…_Non ! Ne pense pas à ça ! Arête !_

L'anxiété qui l'envahissait grandissait et le faisait respirer plus vite et plus fort. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour essayer vainement de la contenir et sécher ses yeux brusquement humides.

_Charlie ! Bon sang !_

_Calme toi Don, c'est pas le moment !_

_Respire, allez, du calme…voilaaaa !_

Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal. L'alarme ne cessait de sonner et c'était véritablement insupportable.

Megan revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de deux agents qu'il connaissait de vue. Il fut rapidement libre et aidé de ses collègues, il se releva. A part quelques bleus, et les jambes un peu tremblantes, il était opérationnel.

- Merci, fit il dans un souffle avec un pâle sourire

Mais il revint vite à ce qui l'importait le plus pour le moment.

- Megan, est-ce que tu as vu Charlie avant l'explosion ?

Sa voix avait tremblé.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant.

- Non, je ne crois pas…il est sans doute rentré chez lui.

Mais Don ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il fouilla nerveusement ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone, mais il le retrouva complètement écrasé et véritablement hors service. Pas étonnant vu ce qu'il était pris sur le dos.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE! hurla t'il en le jetant par terre, faisant sursauter ses collègues, passe moi le tien, VITE !!

Megan s'exécuta en silence. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Don, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi paniqué. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Dans un tel moment, voir son chef si…solide habituellement, dans cet état de détresse, la perturbait. Elle voulait l'ancien Don. Oui. Super Don. Elle en avait besoin pour ne pas craquer elle aussi…

- Don…, tenta t'elle

- Shhhuttt ! l'interrompit l'intéressé, après avoir tapé le numéro de son frère.

Il mit le téléphone contre son oreille.

Une sonnerie.

Deux.

Trois.

_Allez, frangin, répond !!! Répond, putain !!_

Quatre.

L'attente était insupportable. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose.

Megan le vit pâlir brusquement. Il lâcha le téléphone qui s'écrasa à terre et partit en courant en direction de feu son bureau. Elle le rejoint bientôt. Il était à genoux, au milieu des décombres de la pièce. Il tenait dans sa main le téléphone de Charlie qui continuait de chanter sa si reconnaissable sonnerie.

Immobile. Figé.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et tourna gentiment son visage vers le sien d'un geste doux mais néanmoins ferme de la main. Elle hésita un moment sur quoi lui dire en voyant son expression dévastée.

- Don, il faut que tu calmes…le fait que Charlie soit ici ne veut pas dire qu'il soit…On n'en sait rien tant qu'on en l'a pas retrouvé. Maintenant il faut que tu te reprenne, on va aller le chercher dés qu'on aura trouvé David et Colby…ok ? Ca ira vite, il n'y a pas 36 endroits possibles où il peut être ! Je suis sûre qu'il va bien…

Son chef ne répondit rien, analysant ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, les yeux toujours fixés sur le téléphone.

- Don ? Est-ce que tu m'as comprise ?

- Oui, oui, articula t'il, laisse…laisse-moi deux minute.

Elle se releva après lui avoir légèrement tapoté l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et soutient, puis s'adressa aux deux agents qui les avaient suivis.

- Quelle est la situation ? Les dégâts…et les...victimes ?

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer le dernier mot…des amis à elle risquaient de faire partie des « victimes ».

- Un attentat à l'étage au dessus il y a une demi heure, Madame, répondit un agent, les pompiers s'en occupent en priorité. Difficile d'estimer les victimes pour l'instant. Une dizaine de blessés et 3 morts en haut. Heureusement il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci ! C'est ça qui est curieux : il y a du avoir un dérèglement pour que cette foutue bombe explose dans la nuit ! Quel intérêt de...

- Et ici ? coupa Don dans un état second, combien de victimes ?

_Mon frère peut être ?_

- Une seule pour l'instant : Miss Norrington. Son bureau était près de la source de l'explosion…elle…

- Merci, l'interropit à nouveau Don qui reprenait petit à petit de la contenance apprenant que Charlie n'avait pas été retrouvé mort, et qui ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus sur le décès sans doute violent de Lisa Norrington, la jolie demoiselle de 24 ans, au FBI pour son premier stage depuis sa sortie de fac de droit, Où sont David et Colby ?

- Je…je ne sais pas…, lui dit Megan, ils étaient dans la salle de brief pendant que Spellman allait aux toilettes avec Burton et Sanchez.

- Merde ! Spellman !!! Quelqu'un l'a retrouvé ?

_Hannibal Lecter junior…_

_Et Charlie !!!_

Tous les deux disparus !!!

_Mon dieu !!!_

Hannibal…dans la nature ou mort ?

Et son frère…?

_Mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Mort !_

Don posa ses mains sur sa taille et pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, sentant l'angoisse revenir au galop. Trop de choses à gérer. Et cette horrible voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter des mots épouvantables !

_Mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Mort ! Charlie est MORT !_

Megan se rapprocha a nouveau et lui serra le bras en silence.

- Ha ! Vous êtes là ! fit une voix familière

- David ! s'exclama la jeune femme

Leur ami arrivait en soutenant Colby. Ils ne semblaient pas être gravement blessés, à part quelques coupures, mais le second avait l'air bien sonné car ses yeux étaient dans le vague et il restait silencieux.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Megan, se précipitant vers eux.

- Moi, ça ira, répondit David, mais je pense qu'il faut que Colby voie un médecin : il a traversé la vitre de la salle de brief pour aller se manger un bureau, et toi aussi Don, ta tête est salement amochée !!

- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'exclama l'intéressé, rouvrant les yeux et redevenant le chef d'équipe, David, tu laisse Colby à ses deux messieurs qui l'accompagneront dehors, aux ambulances, et si toi et Megan allez bien, vous allez voir aux toilettes pour Spellman. Et moi, je cherche Charlie, ok ?

- Charlie ? Mais il est ici ? Je ne l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure !

- Ses affaires sont là, dit Megan, en montrant le téléphone, la veste et l'ordinateur portable du mathématicien.

- Oh merde, murmura le jeune agent, à son tour très inquiet pour Charlie, et ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

_Comme tu dis, vieux..._Don soupira, l'estomac noué…

- Bon allez, on y va ! lança t'il dés que Colby fut en de bonnes mains, je compte sur vous...

_Charlie, fais pas la connerie de crever ici, je t'en supplie…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadaaaaam ! Et voila la suiteuh ! **

**Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt me direz-vous...mais que voulez vous, l'inspiration est capricieuse.**

**J'espère que vous aprécierez**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Charlie s'était recroquevillé par terre dans un coin des toilettes. Le plus loin possible de LUI.

Il avait fermé les yeux et mit sa main valide contre une de ses oreilles. Il avait placé sa tête contre ses genoux, essayant pitoyablement de se consituter une bulle, une zone de protection.

Mais il entendait toujours SA voix.

Il se forçait à ne pas écouter ce qu'IL disait. En vain.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enregistrer chacune de ses paroles et il savait pertinemment que son cerveau allait garder dans un coin tout ce qu'IL avait dit.

Mais au moins, il ne LE voyait pas...ni sa gueule d'étudiant parfait, ni ses yeux glacés, ni son sourire....

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était coincé ici. Il se doutait bien qu'on n'allait pas tarder à les retrouver.

Don…oui, Don allait venir…

A moins que…les alarmes !

Elles continuent à sonner ! Peut être le bâtiment à été évacué par sûreté ! Peut être il n'y a plus personne à part eux deux !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Son frère ne serait jamais parti sans lui !

A moins que…qu'il ne soit…(mort) blessé…

Charlie Eppes, grand garçon de 30 ans et génie des mathématiques eut un sanglot étouffé dans sa respiration, laquelle devenait laborieuse. Il crispa sa main contre son oreille. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux et rentraient dans la chair de son crâne. Son corps était tellement crispé qu'il lui semblait prêt à se casser.

_Don ! Mon Dieu ! Pitié ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort !!! Don !_

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle…le manque d'air le faisait flotter.

Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'il pleurait. Ou pas…c'était tellement difficile de distinguer un crise de panique d'une crise de larmes. Peut importait de toute façon…

Car Charlie avait froid.

Charlie avait mal.

Charlie était terrorisé par un gamin fou, coincé sous un tas de cailloux.

Charlie était sans Don...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est hors de question !!!

Don était à deux doigts d'en coller une au pauvre pompier qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui s'épuisait à essayer de le faire sortir du bâtiment.

Ils avaient trouvé d'autres bombes. Une à chaque étage. C'était un miracle qu'elles n'aient pas explosé ensemble. Le siège du FBI n'y aurait pas résisté. Néanmoins, elles pouvaient se déclencher à tout moment.

- Monsieur, il faut…

- Il me semble que je vous ai répondu ! Je ne repartirai pas sans mon frère…et accessoirement sans un psychopathe qui se trouve avec lui.

Il frissonna à cette idée et son cœur se serra. Il espérait sincèrement que Spellman soit dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mal à Charlie. Ou mort. Cela économiserai pas mal de temps et d'énergie de la part du système judiciaire de L.A. Après ce que ce type avait fait, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Il est vrai que ce n'était pas très correct de penser ça mais ce serait véritablement injuste que des collègues à lui justes et droits, qui sauvent des vies soient morts et qu'un type comme lui en réechappe.

Cela serait tellement injuste si Charlie...

_Stop ! Non !_

Il poussa un long soupir, pour essayer de réguler son angoisse. Il se sentait physiquement oppressé.

Au début, il avait été sincèrement soulagé de ne pas le trouver parmi le peu (heureusement) cadavres qui jonchaient le sol des bureaux. Mais lorsqu'un jeune agent lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vu rentrer aux toilettes, son inquiétude avait doublé : tout d'abord parce que lesdites toilettes se trouvaient au plus près de la source de l'explosion, ensuite, parce que cela signifiait que son frère se trouvait avec LE taré du moment.

Et là, il s'était retrouvé devant le tas de matériaux qui bloquait l'entrée des toilettes avec le corps d'un des agents qui accompagnaient Spellman gisant au dessus !

_Merde, Charlie, mais tu les attire ma parole !_

Avec ses collègues, il avait essayé de dégager l'entrée, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un bataillon de pompiers qui avait pour mission de faire évacuer les survivants dés qu'ils avaient appris l'existence des autres bombes.

Mais Don n'en démordait pas. Et Megan et David non plus. Ils ne partiraient pas sans Charlie.

Les voyant tellement déterminés, le pompier hésita un instant…et se joignit à eux. Certains avaient une conscience plus développée que les autres…Comme ça, ils iraient plus vite.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Don déplaçait des débris. Il avait la tête qui le lançait et qui tournait. Il nota qu'il lui faudrait montrer son bobo à un médecin ou qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire.

Ses mains et bras étaient écorchés de partout. Mais il ne le voyait pas ni le sentait. Tout son être était concentré sur une seule chose : Charlie.

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Si je te retrouve en vie je te jure que je te tue pour m'avoir fait m'inquiéter autant !_

Il souffla un instant, haletant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _SI_ _je te retrouve en vie…oh merde ! J'ai pensé ça !_

Il sentit brusquement ses yeux le piquer.

_Non, non, non, pas maintenant !!! C'est pas le moment de laisser aller !!! __Charlie est en vie ! Charlie est forcément en vie !!!_

Des images affreuses défilaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait devant le corps de Charlie dans le même état que celui de l'agent qu'ils avaient retrouvé, il se voyait annoncer à son père la mort du jeune homme…

- Don, on y est presque ! lui dit David en s'approchant de lui, l'interrompant dans ses pensées morbides.

Il lui avait gentiment posé la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient et de réconfort.

Il se rappelait l'effet que ça faisait…le temps qui tourne, quelqu'un coincé sous les décombres…Il se rappelait parfaitement, lorsque ce train avait déraillé, de son état de tension pour un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas…alors pour un frère…il n'osait imaginer ce qu'endurait son ami.

- Ouais, je sais, foutue poussière, murmura inutilement Don

- On a une percée ! Don ! David ! s'écria soudain Megan

Don bondit.

Un trou minuscule. Mais un trou.

- CHARLIE !!! hurla t'il dedans

Aucune réponse.

Il se mit à déblayer comme un fou.

_Pourquoi il ne répond pas, pourquoi il ne répond pas, POURQUOI !!!_

_Inconscient ! Oui ! Il est sûrement inconscient !_

_Charlie, tiens bon !!!_

- AIDEZ MOI ! hurlait il au bord de l'hystérie et les nerfs à bout.

Le trou s'agrandissait. Tellement lentement…

Puis, enfin, Don pu passer de l'autre côté.

- Charlie !


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews^^**

------------------------------------------------------

Don tenait le visage glacé de Charlie dans ses mains et l'appelait doucement depuis quelques minutes. S'il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, il ne regardait rien et semblait comme…déconnecté.

Lorsque son aîné l'avait trouvé, il avait cessé de respirer un instant : affalé contre un mur, trempé, le teint blafard, les lèvres proche du bleu et les yeux mi-clos ne regardant rien ; sans compter ses blessures à la tête et son bras fracturé. Don l'avait cru mort.

Il avait voulut hurler son nom mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les yeux humides, il s'était approché et là, il avait vu la poitrine de son cadet se soulever et son corps trembler légèrement. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas fait attention aux choses les plus élémentaires. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

- Charlie ? dit-il doucement, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

Aucune réaction

- Charlie ! répéta t'il, un peu plus fort, en le secouant légèrement, prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal à son bras blessé.

Toujours rien.

Don, épuisé, inquiet, étouffa un semblant de sanglot.

- Allez, Chuck ! Hey ! Reviens ! Charlie ! Bordel ! supplia t'il, la voix brisée, en prenant le visage de son jeune frère entre ses mains.

Bon sang ! Il était si froid !!!

Un sursaut !

Les yeux qui clignent.

Le visage de Don s'illumina en voyant Charlie reprendre petit à petit pied dans la réalité.

- Don ? demanda t'il faiblement

- Oui c'est moi, frangin, c'est moi…

Le jeune homme eut sourit fatigué mais néanmoins soulagé, constatant que son frère était bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Tu es vivant ! murmura t'il, Je suis content…

L'agent du FBI n'en revenait pas ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

Il ne trouva pas ses mots et se contenta de tapoter gentiment la joue de son jeune frère, tout en répondant à son sourire.

- Tu as une sale tête, reprit faiblement Charlie

Don fut pris d'un rire nerveux, la tension se relâchant. Il s'était tellement inquiété ! Et l'autre qui lui fait de l'humour !

_T'es un putain de numéro, frangin !_

- Je te retourne le compliment…comment…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui l'interrompit dans sa phrase : le pompier.

- Monsieur, il va falloir évacuer, laissez-moi examiner votre frère rapidement. Vous devriez aller voir vos collègues.

Don jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit David et Megan devant un corps à moitié enterré sous les débris…Spellman ?

- Oui, je…allez-y, lui répondit Don, en s'éloignant.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin. Charlie lui tenait fermement le poignet.

- Hey, c'est bon vieux, je vais juste à côté…

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, lui dit son jeune frère

Don s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Charlie, je crois que ça ira, ça ne risque plus rien tu sais, il a l'air mort.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, répéta son cadet qui resserra sa prise.

Don lui saisit la main et l'enleva doucement de son poignet.

- Ecoute, j'ai mon arme et David et Megan sont avec moi, je ne crains rien, crois-moi. Maintenant, laisse-toi examiner par… ?

- Mike. Charlie, je vais regarder votre bras et…

- Vous vous appelez Michael ? coupa le jeune homme,

- Oui, ne bougez pas, je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal.

- J'avais un élève qui portait le même prénom…mais le pauvre a été…par…quelle ironie que vous appeliez pareil, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pendant que Mike le pompier captait l'attention de son frère, Don s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis.

- Il va bien ? s'enquit David en voyant son supérieur s'approcher, le visage plus détendu.

- Il est amoché mais vivant et conscient, un peu confus quand même. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un tueur mort, répondit Megan en se relevant

Un court silence lourd de sens s'était installé. Chacun pensait que le décès de ce garçon n'était pas vraiment un drame…mais chacun se gardait de le dire.

Don s'accroupit pour observer le cadavre.

Spellman avait la partie inférieure de son corps coincée sous un tas de morceaux de faux plafond, des murs qui avait du lui tomber dessus au moment de l'explosion. Une flaque rouge assez gigantesque s'étendait sous lui, comme s'il s'était littéralement vidé de son sang. Son visage affichait une expression assez indéfinissable et ses yeux bleus grands ouverts semblaient fixer quelque chose au loin.

Don suivit le regard mort...

_Charlie_…

Visiblement il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux durant ces deux heures d'enfermement.

- Je…je voulais le couvrir mais je n'ai pas réussi à enlever ma veste, j'avais trop mal…, s'excusa Charlie qui détournait volontairement les yeux du cadavre.

- Ne vous en faites pas Charles, ça n'a pas d'importance, lui répondit Mike, qui avait passé son bras sous l'épaule du jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever et à avancer, Allez, il ne faut pas traîner.

La radio qu'il portait à la ceinture ne cessait de cracher des appels inquiets du reste de son équipe.

- Il faut vraiment y aller, dit-il aux agents, le visage grave, On reviendra chercher les corps dés que le bâtiment sera sécurisé.

- Je voulais couvrir son visage…, insista Charlie, Il continuait de me fixer même…parti…

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids alors que, aidé par Mike, il grimpait le tas de gravats. Mais le pompier le tenait fermement et l'empêcha de tomber. Don voulut se précipiter pour l'aider mais il ne put faire grand-chose à cause du bras blessé de son cadet

- Ne vous en faites pas, je le tient, le rassura Mike

- Je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux !! Mais il continuait de me regarder…il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder…, gémit Charlie dans un sanglot qu'il peinait à retenir. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort.

Don, inquiet ne savait pas comment réagir. Il fixa le sauveteur avec angoisse.

- Parlez-lui, ordonna ce dernier, parlez lui, détournez son attention, rassurez-le…

- Je voulais seulement qu'il arête, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, Don, je te le jure !

- Je sais, Chuck, l'encourageait Don, on va sortir d'ici et il ne regardera plus…

- Si seulement…

David et Megan étaient passés devant, traversant à nouveau le trou suivi de Don et enfin de Mike et Charlie.

L'étage avait été déserté, les équipes de secours ayant évacué tous les blessés et les survivants, et les alarmes hurlaient toujours.

Le petit groupe, épuisé entama sa descente par les escaliers de secours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un long chapitre pour vous remercier pour votre patience et pour vos reviews ;) J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bonne lecture !**

**Leel'**

**-----**

Don avait les yeux fermés.

Lentement mais sûrement, il était en train de s'endormir.

Il était bien installé, au chaud et en sécurité. On lui avait donné quelque chose pour sa tête et des médecins s'occupaient de Charlie derrière le rideau à côté de lui...tout baignait en gros! S'il n'y avait pas la violente odeur d'antiseptique qui flottait dans l'air, le brouhaha des urgences et le bip des moniteurs de la chambre où se trouvaient ses collègues et toutes les autres victimes de l'explosion, il aurait pu réellement se détendre.

- Don, murmura un voix familière en même temps qu'une main se posait sur son épaule

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

- Papa ! dit-il avec un sourire fatigué, désolé de t'avoir sorti du lit si tôt !

Le jour venait à peine de se lever.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, et lui et ses compagnons pris en charge par l'équipe d'urgence, Don avait appelé son père, pour le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé, afin qu'il n'apprenne pas aux informations. Le doyen Eppes s'était aussitôt précipité.

- Très drôle, mon garçon, répliqua Alan, Comment tu te sens ?

- Vivant! Cassé de partout mais vivant ! Et heureusement pas fils unique! répondit-il en faisant un petit mouvement de tête vers la gauche, où se trouvait Charlie.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, oui, sa tête et son bras ont morflé, une belle fracture ouverte, mais dans l'ensemble, ça va...juste un peu choqué. Il est en train de se faire soigner.

Son père poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais son visage restait crispé. Il se passa une main sur le visage. _Bon Dieu ! J'ai faillit perdre mes deux garçons cette nuit!_

Don devina les pensées de son père et tenta de le réconforter.

- Tu sais, les chances pour que cela arrive sont minimes…et que ça se reproduise, encore plus ! De plus, cela aurait put être vraiment pire…il y a très peu de victimes et…

- Don ! C'est bon, coupa son père, j'ai compris. Il n'empêche que cela aurait pu arriver n'importe quelle autre nuit où vous n'y étiez pas ! Je vais voir ton frère.

Il avait été sec. Comment lui en vouloir ? Si Charlie et lui étaient morts ce soir…ou même «juste» l'un d'eux…

Mais il n'y avait aucun reproche implicite et Don en fut soulagé. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme ça.

Alan passa discrètement sa tête entre les rideaux puis les repoussa jusqu'au bout. Apparemment les médecins avaient terminé de plâtrer le bras de Charlie et l'avaient laissé assoupi. Don remarqua de loin combien il était pâle, et ses traits étaient tellement tirés qu'il semblait plus âgé de quelques années. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il avait sentit la présence de son père.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Papa…déjà debout ?

Alan pouffa en secouant la tête.

- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord avec ton frère pour faire la même blague stupide ? Ca va aller?

- Presque.

Il grimaça en essayant de se redresser. Il semblait avoir un peu repris ses esprits.

- On va pouvoir te faire de jolis dessins sur ce plâtre tout neuf, mon vieux ! plaisanta Don

- Si je te vois approcher avec un feutre, je hurle au viol, « mon vieux » ! rétorqua son cadet du tac au tac

- Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que ça va mieux !

- Michael ! Que faites vous là ? demanda Don, avec un sourire franc et chaleureux.

Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant d'être resté pour les aider à retrouver Charlie. Il leur avait fait gagné un temps précieux.

- Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles avant de m'en aller.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, on s'en tire bien ! Grâce à vous ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

- NOUS ne vous remercierons jamais assez, rectifia son frère.

S'il avait du mal à se souvenir de tout, Charlie se rappelait clairement de l'intervention du sauveteur. Et de son prénom.

- Oh, laissez tomber, je vais vous sortir une réponse cliché mais je n'ai fait que mon job. Je ne n'aurais pas pu dormir en paix si je vous avais abandonné là-haut, de toute façon. Et puis maintenant, je saurai qui appeler lorsque ma fille aura besoin d'aide en math.

- Ok, rigola Charlie, vous savez où me trouver !

- Yep, bon, je vais rentrer. Prenez soin de vous.

- Pareil, répondit Don.

- Merci, ajouta leur père en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, ayant compris le rôle du pompier dans le sauvetage de ses fils.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur. Au revoir.

Ils regardèrent Michael s'éloigner.

Charlie toussa et s'agita soudain.

- Raaah, ça gratte ce truc c'est épouvantable.

Il souffla d'agacement. Il avait froid et chaud à la fois et se sentait vaguement fébrile. Vu la petite trempette qu'il s'était payée, il allait se taper une bonne crève. L'interne qui s'était occupé de lui le lui avait confirmé d'un air gentiment désolé, et lui avait prescrit une batterie de médicament au cas où.

- Tu en as pour combien de temps de plâtre? lui demanda son père

- 3 mois, soupira le jeune homme

Il était fatigué et il avait mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du calme et si possible loin de cet environnement froid et clinique. Il détestait tellement les hôpitaux !

- Et vous pouvez sortir quand ?

- J'imagine qu'ils veulent nous garder en observation mais je crois qu'ils manquent de lits. On pourrait essayer de négocier une sortie en avant-première en échange d'une surveillance régulière de papa Eppes, répondit son frère, taquin.

- En plus, il y a des gens qui ont plus besoin de soins que nous, ajouta son cadet d'un air préoccupé

- Dixit le mec dont l'os était visible il y a 4h à peine, répliqua Don. Toi, on va te surveiller plus que moi à mon avis. Surtout vu le délire que t'as eu !

Charlie le fusilla du regard. Un poids à l'estomac. Son délire. Sa trouille. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et encore moins devant son père. Pourquoi a t'il fallut que Don relance le sujet, bon sang ? !

- Le délire ? demanda Alan, fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, bon, bref ! coupa sèchement Charlie, je me suis pris un bon coup sur la tête et j'ai dit pas mal de trucs bizarres. C'est tout!

Pas maintenant. Jamais, s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il ferma les yeux un instant se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce foutu mal de tête qui n'en finit pas !

- Papa, reprit-il en se rallongeant, détournant les yeux, Je… j'aimerai…rentrer, tu crois que c'est possible ?

Il sentait son frère et son père le fixer. Avec inquiétude ? _Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !_

Il voulait juste rentrer ! Etre chez lui ! Dormir dans sa chambre, son lit, loin de tout ce blanc , de cette affreuse odeur, de ces bruits d emalades et blessés. Est-ce que c'était tellement bizarre ? C'était trop demander ?

- Charlie, commença son père

Il s'interrompit en voyant Don secouer la tête. _Ne demande pas, papa. _Ce dernier avait vu qu'il avait mis son frère mal à l'aise et tentait de se rattraper.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit-il en s'éloignant pour aller à l'accueil négocier la sortie de ses fils.

-----

- Vous savez, Professeur, la souffrance est une excellente base de travail. Presqu'un médium. Au même titre que la peinture ou la terre.

Vous connaissez le Body Art ? De nombreux artistes travaillent sur le corps de manière intéressante. Ma démarche va bien au-delà. Je me plaît à penser que j'ai sans doute initié un nouveau mouvement…peut être ai-je même des fans ? Le corps est support et la souffrance est un moyen de changer quelqu'un, de le transformer…Oserai-je parler de transfiguration ? Oui, je vous l'accorde cela fait un peu cliché, dés que l'on tombe dans ces idées pseudo religieuses dont de nombreux films à la mode s'inspirent et nourrissent à leur manière…

Voyez-vous je travaille sur deux idées, deux thèmes…la première est la limite, celle de l'Humain, physique – avez vous une idée de la force nécessaire pour faire céder un tendon ? Je ne l'aurai jamais cru…c'est effarant- La limite psychologique à la souffrance est très intéressante également, c'est tellement variable selon les individus, il y a tant de réactions différentes…c'est réellement délicieux…Les pleurs pour certains, les gémissements et le cris pour d'autres, puis ils cessent et le vide emplit leurs yeux et là, se pose vraiment la question…où sont-ils passés ? Quel degrés d'élévation ont-ils atteint ? Se sont-ils tout simplement éteints ?

A votre avis Professeur ?

-----

Il fait noir. Noir partout.

_Une voix douce et posée_

Il essaye de bouger mais il a mal. Sa tête tourne, il l'impression de flotter…une sensation familière de vertige depuis…hier ! Son souffle est court, il respire tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il va faire exploser ses poumons.

_Un sourire poli._

La panique l'envahit.

_Ses yeux ! Ses yeux, bon sang ! Pourquoi continuent ils de fixer comme ça ? Même morts ?_

Il cherche l'interrupteur de sa lampe à tâtons mais est tellement agité qu'il la fait tomber.

Un bruit de débris. Il a peur. Un poid sur la poitrine. Il étouffe de respirer trop vite.

_"A votre avis, Professeur ?"_

Un gémissement proche d'un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres mais il est noyé dans les bruits d'inspiration et expiration trop rapprochés.

La porte s'ouvre soudain, la lumière du couloir empli sa chambre. Quelqu'un est entré.

- Charlie ?

Deux mains empoignent ses épaules. Le lit s'affaisse sous un poids inattendu.

_"A votre avis, Professeur ?"_

Il se débat.

- Charlie ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! C'est moi ! Du calme !!! Charlie !

On le force à s'asseoir et quelqu'un ne cesse de lui murmurer de se calmer en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour lui montrer l'exemple et en lui passant une main dans le dos.

Don ?

- Respire doucement, allez, douuuuucement…essaie de te calmer, voilàaaa.

Alors que sa respiration se calme et le laisse épuisé et suant, Charlie, se rend compte qu'il tremble. Légèrement mais sûrement, nerveusement. Il ne peut s'arrêter, il tremble convulsivement. _Non, pas ça, pas devant quelqu'un !!_

Il veut se rallonger, se replier, se protéger, se cacher, mais quelqu'un le retient et le serre contre lui, se balançant légèrement, tout en continuant de lui marmonner des paroles apaisantes.

Charlie ferme les yeux, très fort. Quelques larmes s'en échappent. Douleur ? Peur ?Fatigue ? Honte ? Il a chaud et froid en même temps. Les sons lui semblent venir de loin, les sensations cotonneuses. La fièvre n'a pas tardé.

Il se calme. Il ne tremble plus. Mais sa tête le lance. La nausée l'envahit mais il ne vomit pas.

Enfin, on le laisse se rallonger.

- Prends ça, ça va te faire du bien...

Il sent un cachet puis un verre contre ses lèvres alors qu'on soulève sa tête. Il s'execute. L'eau est tellement fraîche.

- Il me fixe…il arête pas, murmure t'il, Il faut qu'il se taise…qu'il la FERME !!!

Il s'agita et gémit. Son bras. Sa fracture se rappelle brusquement à son bon souvenir.

- Du calme, du calme, essaie de le rassurer la voix, T'es à la maison…calme toi…

Une main contre sa joue brûlante. Elle glisse doucement, tendrement dans ses cheveux. _Maman ? _

- Rendors toi, Chuck, rendors toi…

_Don._ Un autre sanglot, imperceptible, il l'espère.

Les brumes du sommeil commencent à envahir son esprit. Dormir. _Non ! Pas encore ! Il va revenir si je dors !_

Des chuchotements dans sa chambre…

- Don ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien papa, mentit Don, c'est Charlie, il a un peu de fièvre. C'était prévisible et on a tout ce qu'il faut. Je m'en suis occupé. Viens.

La porte se referme doucement.

_"A votre avis, Professeur ?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu bcp de travail et un déménagement à gérer…et puis je galère un peu pour la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.**

**A bientôt et un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

**Leel'**

Don tentait vainement d'oublier son insupportable mal de tête en lisant au fond de son lit. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé.

Il avait essayé de s'endormir à maintes reprises, mais cela lui avait été impossible malgré sa fatigue, les émotions et les événements de la nuit et de la journée précédente ayant été trop forts.

Tout repassait sans cesse dans sa tête : l'explosion, l'inquiétude pour son frère, Charlie et son bras blessé, son délire, les yeux vides de Spellman qui le fixait, la sortie de l'immeuble, l'hôpital…

Tout tournait en boucle et l'oppressait.

Surtout son sentiment d'impuissance face au sort de son frère, un sentiment qui le dégoûtait véritablement. Il n'arrivait pas l'oublier, de mêm que la peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver…

Son incapacité à le préserver de …tout ça…lui revenait en pleine face. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à son devoir. Protéger ceux qu'il aime. Protéger Charlie.

Don laissa échapper un soupir tant d'exaspération que pour décompresser, pour délier ses poumons que le stress écrasait.

Il était vraiment crevé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas s'endormir bien tranquillement ?

Il se tourna sur le côté, prêt à succomber à la tentation d'utiliser les somnifères qu'on lui avait donné à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de casse. Il lâcha son livre et se leva immédiatement pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, à la fois curieux et légèrement inquiet, car cela semblait venir de chez Charlie.

Il alluma le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Charlie ? demanda t'il en entrant

Aucune réponse.

Juste le son d'une respiration difficile et affolée venant d'une silhouette prostrée et tremblante.

Don n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une crise de panique, il en avait tellement vues. Des jeunes agents qui ne gèrent pas leur stress juste avant ou après un assaut, des témoins incapables de faire face à ce qu'ils ont vu, des suspects se rendant compte qu'ils risquent la peine de mort…

Oui, il en avait beaucoup vu, mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un était intervenu, quelqu'un avait su quoi faire : rassurer, calmer, rationaliser.

Là, il était tout seul et c'était son frère qui avait besoin d'aide.

ll s'approcha promptement du lit de Charlie et, en même temps qu'il s'assit, il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le réinstaller sur le dos. Mais son jeune frère se mit brusquement à se débattre vivement.

- Charlie ! Hey ! hey ! Du calme !!! s'exclama Don, surpris d'une telle réaction.

_Raté. Essaie encore. __Merde ! Que dois-je faire ?_

Il le fit s'asseoir, cala son épaule contre la sienne. Une fois contre lui, il lui passa doucement une main dans le dos tout en lui murmurant maladroitement de se calmer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il respirait de manière exagérée pour que son cadet l'entende et essaye de calquer automatiquement sa respiration sur la sienne.

Comme quoi c'était pas si compliqué finalement.

- Respire, allez, douuuuucement…voilàaaa.

Méthode visiblement efficace : au bout d'un instant, cela fit son effet, au grand soulagement du jeune homme et le souffle de Charlie se calma progressivement.

Mais il se mit brusquement à trembler, et à essayer de lui échapper…

_Ouh là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Et maintenant ?_

Il lui faut improviser…que faut il faire dans ce cas là ?

Instinctivement, il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui, le berçant.

- Du calme Charlie, tout va bien, calme toi, allez…

Don se rendit alors compte qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre car son front était chaud, il pouvait le sentir à travers le contact qu'ils avaient. Il soupira en secouant la tête, dégoûté…ce n'était décidément pas son jour au frangin. _Mon pauvre vieux !_

Heureusement, un interne prévoyant leur avait fait une ordonnace pour acheter ce qu'il fallait.

Remarquant qu'il ne tremblait plus, Don fit se rallonger en douceur Charlie. Dans l'obscurité, il ne vit pas les larmes sur son visage.

Il le laissa seul un instant, le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et les cachets dont il avait besoin dans la cuisine, puis, s'assit de nouveau à ses côtés, lui souleva la tête et lui fit avaler ses médicaments.

Son jeune frère se laissait faire docilement. C'était…bizarre…un peu effrayant, en un sens…Don ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son cadet dans un tel état. Si effrayé…si perturbé…

Le jeune homme était vraiment perdu face à tout ça.

Si Charlie avait toujours été hypersensible et réagissait soit avec ses tripes soit en se refermant comme une huître, c'était toujours leurs parents qui avaient géré les crises, non lui. De son coté, il se contentait d'être discret et solide, il essayait de se débrouiller seul, d'avoir besoin le moins possible de son père et de sa mère.

Et là, que lui fallait-il faire pour aider Charlie ?

Le sentiment frustrant d'impuissance revint et lui noua l'estomac. Bon sang, ce qu'il ne supportait pas de ressentir ça !

- Il me fixe…il arête pas, murmura son frère, interrompant ses pensées, Il faut qu'il se taise…qu'il la FERME !!!

_Quoi ? _Don fronça les sourcils alors que Charlie s'agitait. _Mais de quoi parlait-il_ _? _Un gémissement de douleur. A force de bouger, son cadet avait réveillé les douleurs de son bras.

- Du calme, du calme, t'es à la maison…calme toi… lui dit-il doucement en posant une main rassurante sur sa joue qui pris naturellement le chemin de ses cheveux. Il avait si souvent vu sa mère faire cela lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'était un geste évident, facile. Et cela marchait.

- Rendors toi, Chuck, rendors toi…, continua t'il à murmurer voyant que ça l'apaisait.

Don l'observait pensivement, les lèvres serrées, crispées, tandis qu'il se rendormait progressivement. _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Charlie ? Qu'il y a-t-il donc dans tes cauchemars ? _

- Don ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. Son père lumière du couloir, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'air si inquiet, si tendu que Don ne voulut pas le préoccuper davantage en l'informant de la crise de panique de son cadet. Pas après que qui s'était passé. Pas ce soir.

Il se leva et le rejoint.

- C'est rien papa, lui répondit-il en lui mettant un main sur l'épaule pour le guider hors de la chambre, c'est Charlie, il a un peu de fièvre. Je m'en suis occupé.

Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Charlie et prit le chemin de la sienne. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? lui demanda Alan

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, va te recoucher.

- S'il y a encore quelque chose, tu me le dis !

- Mais oui papa, oui, t'inquiète ! Allez, va dormir.

Alan dévisageât son fils un instant. Don se dit qu'il devait avoir une sale tête puisqu'il lui demanda :

- Et toi, ça ira, Don ? Tu arrive à te reposer ?

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, lui répondit-il en commençant à refermer la porte, Bonne nuit papa.

_Bonne nuit…Tu parles._

En retournant dans sa chambre, Don pris immédiatement un somnifère.

Ne plus y penser…ça ira mieux demain…ne plus y penser….ça ira mieux demain…

* * *

_Ce garçon, Michael Barrison, était une de vos connaissances, me semble-t'il, Professeur ? Aaa__h, un jeune homme d'une grande force. Il a tenu extrêmement longtemps. Admirable, vraiment ! _

_Ce n'est que lorsque je lui ai…_

Stop !

_Qu'il est…._

Assez !!!

_J'ai voulu essayer deux ou trois petites…._

ASSEZ !!!

Charlie crispa sa main valide dans ses cheveux. Il avait la nausée. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette voix, ces yeux, ce ton.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revenait. Même sans fièvre. Même avec les médicaments.

_Putain..._

Il voulait juste dormir…oublier…

* * *

**2 jours après - 1h15 du matin**

Don se leva avec un grognement. Il avait soif.

Il avait toujours du mal à s'endormir mais il ne voulait plus utiliser des somnifères car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un véritable zombie durant la journée.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En entrant, il y vit son cadet, assis à table devant une tasse, le front dans une main, dos à lui.

- Hey, Chuck, l'appela t'il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule

Son cadet sursauta et se retourna.

- Oh, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur.

Il était pâle et avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, signe qu'il était encore un peu fiévreux. Don fronça les sourcils mais tenta néanmoins de plaisanter.

- T'as une tête à faire peur mon vieux, fais gaffe que papa te voie pas avec sinon il serai capable de te ramener illico à l'hôpital !

Ca ne le dérida pas. Au contraire. Charlie revint à la contemplation de sa tasse.

- Ta tête vaut pas mieux que la mienne, répliqua t'il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper.

Don haussa les sourcils. Avait-il dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Ok…murmura t'il imperceptiblement, surpris et vexé.

Il alla chercher un verre dans le placard qu'il rempli et bu en silence.

- Je suis désolé, Don…je…

- Ouais, c'est bon, laisse tomber

Le jeune homme imaginait assez bien l'état de fatigue et de tension dans lequel son cadet était, vu qu'il était dans un état proche.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Don

-Mieux, merci ! Et merci aussi pour…

Il fit un geste de la main assez évasif, mais Don su de quoi il parlait. Il est vrai que « m_erci d'avoir calmé ma crise de panique et de m'avoir soigné », ç_a devait être un peu bizarre à balancer. Un peu humiliant peut être. ême à son frère.

- Bah, c'est rien. T'aurais fait pareil à ma place.

- Non, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'intervenir car cela ne te serais pas arrivé. Bref...tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Don tiqua sur la réponse de son frère. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si…amer…

- Don ? questionna à nouveau son frère

- Mmmmh. Non. Et toi ?

- Pareil…

- On se voit plus la nuit que le jour en ce moment, remarqua Don, avec un sourire fatigué.

- Il semblerai.

Don soupira. Charlie était bizarre. Fuyant. Evitant de prolonger la moindre conversation naissante. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus, durant ce court échange, il n'avait cessé de lui tourner le dos. Don décida de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu bois ? De la tisane ?

- Du lait avec du miel, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Héhé…tu as toujours adoré ça. Petit, tu ne pouvais pas t'en passer avant de t'endormir.

- Mmmh, mmmh.

Un inconfortable silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Finalement, Charlie se leva avec un grimace de douleur, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et prit la direction du salon.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais aller regarder la télé, répondit le cadet, l'irritation légèrement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

- Tu ne vas pas te recoucher ? La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Charlie s'arrêta et tourna un visage tendu vers son frère. Il parla fermement mais sèchement.

- Non Don, je sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir, donc je vais me poser dans le canapé un moment devant une émission ou un film débile. Tu voudras que je vienne te faire un rapport de mes activités toutes les heures ou ça ira comme ça ?

Il se retourna et reprit son chemin.

- Eh ! Ho ! Arrête un peu d'être aussi agressif ! l'interpella Don, Je ne te flique pas ! Je suis juste…inquiet pour toi.

- Je sais. Comme toujours, lui répondit le jeune homme, Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien et je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Tu peux aller dormir tranquille.

- Charlie, je…

- Bonne nuit Don, coupa le cadet en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère un peu perdu face à cette attitude surprenante.

Don soupira de nouveau.

_« Je vais bien… »_

_Vraiment Charlie ? __Parce que je ne te crois pas._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous et merci pour votre patience ! Ce chapitre m'a bien donné du mal (je l'ai écris 4 fois !) compte tenu de l'évolution incertaine que je voulais donner à de l'histoire et le ton des personnages, leurs attitudes que j'avoue, je ne maîtrise pas vraimenet. J'espère que ça vous plaira. A bientôt !**

* * *

Don avait souhaité reprendre le travail le plus rapidement possible, soit, dés les enterrements terminés et que les bureaux du FBI aient été déclarés totalement sans danger.

En effet, l'équipe de déminage avait travaillé d'arrache pied mais n'avait pas trouvé d'autres bombes. Les terroristes avaient voulu viser un service précis. En y repensant, le FBI avait eu beaucoup de chance que la minuterie se dérègle. Il y aurait eu tellement plus de dégâts…tellement plus de morts !

Le FBI s'attelait maintenant à deux tâches principales : retrouver ceux qui avaient fait cela et s'organiser en transfert de bureaux durant la reconstruction des étages touchés.

Aussi, Don avait passé le plus clair de son temps au travail, priant pour qu'à la fin de la journée il soit suffisamment épuisé pour pouvoir s'endormir sans somnifères. Il avait donc repris un semblant de routine rassurant qui l'empêchait donc de trop penser à tout ce qui s'était passé

Mais il continuait à rentrer dormir chez son frère. En effet, la place, l'importance accordée à sa famille dans sa vie était brusquement montée d'un cran et il souhaitait passer plus de temps auprès d'eux. Se sentait- coupable ? Sans aucun doute. Responsable ? Tout a fait. De leur tranquillité, de leur sécurité et de leur bien-être, et ce de manière beaucoup plus évidente qu'avant.

C'était ridicule de porter tout ça sur ses épaules, il le savait. Mais c'était comme ça…Il était Don. Il était fort.

Depuis l'accident, Alan et Charlie avaient eux aussi changé.

Le doyen Eppes était partagé entre l'envie de montrer son inquiétude et son affection à ses fils et la volonté de ne pas sombrer dans le sentimentalisme afin de garder un semblant de dignité masculine. C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs de le voir se retenir de passer une main dans le cheveux de Charlie ou d'embrasser Don à chaque fois qu'il rentrait vivant du travail.

Charlie, quand à lui, s'efforçait d'avoir une attitude normale, souriant, passant du temps avec son père et ses amis, mais il était évident que quelque chose clochait.

Le contraire eut d'aileurs été étonnant, après l'épreuve qu'il avait subie. Si Don avait plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de situation catastrophe, d'être confronté à cette violence, que ce soit l'explosion ou les tueurs, ce n'était pas le cas du cadet.

Deux points lui posait problème : il savait que son frère dormait mal, il l'entendait descendre au salon en plein milieu de la nuit, et il semblait passer beaucoup de temps dans le garage à fixer ses tableaux noirs sans rien y écrire. Il l'avait surpris un jour, l'observant par la fenêtre. De plus, il n'était pas sorti de sa maison depuis son arrivée de l'hôpital.

Don avait voulut lui laisser un peu de temps avant de l'interroger en détail sur qui s'était passé durant les deux heures où il était resté enfermé avec Spelman. Mais là, au bout de quatre jours, le FBI lui réclamait un rapport précis et officiel. Une déposition en bonne et due forme. C'était l'occasion de savoir et de le faire parler.

Ce soir là, il rentra tard, vers 1h. Tellement de travail, de réorganisation des bureaux, de transferts de dossiers… Colby était revenu travailler et l'équipe était de nouveau au complet. C'était un vrai soulagement de les savoir tous en vie et à peu près entier. Ils ne cessaient de demander des nouvelles de Charlie, et implicitement des réponses aux mêmes questions que se posait Don.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

A son arrivée chez lui, il vit de la lumière dans le salon. La télévision fonctionnait à un niveau très bas et il reconnu un vieux film de guerre des années cinquante.

- Charlie, soupira t'il, habitué, Quand est-ce que tu pourra enfin passer une vraie nuit dans ton lit ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse à sa question. Il s'approcha et le vit endormi sur le canapé. Il sourit. _Aaah, ben finalement !_

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour grignoter un morceau puis revint au salon. Il hésitait entre laisser son cadet tranquille et le réveiller pour qu'il aille finir sa nuit confortablement installé dans son lit. Alors qu'il l'observait, le temps de se décider quoi faire, Don remarqua que son cadet était tendu. Son sommeil ne semblait pas très paisible, son corps était assez crispé et sa respiration irrégulière.

_Un cauchemar ?_

Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule...Aussitôt, Charlie ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il semblait retenir sa respiration le temps savoir où il se trouvait et de réaliser qu'il était sorti de son rêve.

- Eh ! Charlie ! s'inquiéta Don, C'est bon ce n'est que moi ! Ca va mon vieux ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère en l'entendant lui parler et sentant la prise sur son épaule se resserrer. Il se remit à respirer, visiblement soulagé.

- Don ! dit-il dans un souffle avec un sourire nerveux,…je…oui…ça va !

Il se passa sa main valide sur le visage et essuya la sueur glacée qui perlait à son front. Elle tremblait. Don fronça les sourcils.

_Ca suffit._

- Charlie, tu as beaucoup de…

- Oui. Mais c'est bon, Don, c'est rien. Ca va. Quelle heure est-il ? Tu viens de rentrer ?

- Tu devrais en parler, insista son frère, ignorant la question.

- Don, répondit patiemment Charlie avec une grimace de douleur, alors qu'il se redressait, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, C'est tout à fait normal après ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat et te le raconter de servira à rien.

- Tu n'as jamais reparlé de ce qui s'est passé.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Et toi non plus je te signale.

- Mais moi je ne fais pas de cauchemars chaque nuit et je ne vais pas me réfugier devant la télé pour me tenir éveillé.

Charlie ne répondit rien, gêné. Il se détourna et éteignit la télé avec la télécommande.

- C'est vrai que tu es sans peur et sans reproches, murmura-t'il, amer.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, soupira son jeune frère en prenant un nouveau cachet contre la douleur. Ecoute, je ne vais pas prétendre que tout va bien après ce qui s'est passé. Mais, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire une affaire d'Etat. Je ne suis pas dépressif, je ne me laisse pas mourir, et je ne suis pas accro à mes médicaments. Je gère. A ma manière.

- Quand on voit ta tête, on en doute.

- Ca suffit, Don, s'irrita le jeune homme.

Il commençait à épuiser sa réserve de patience.

- Je peux peut être t'aider.

Charlie ricana.

- M'aider ? Bien sûr, Don. Allons parler tous les deux, et puis tu me fera un gros calin comme tout bon grand frère modèle si je me mets à pleurer. Et tout ira mieux après! Quelle connerie ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse respirer. C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Lâchez-moi un peu, tous, et tout ira bien, pour vous, comme pour moi !

Il se leva et prit la direction de la partie nuit de la maison.

- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être obtus !

- J'ai eu un bon modèle, Don. Pour beaucoup de choses. Maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand tu as besoin d'être tranquille, nous, on respecte ton choix. On s'inquiète mais on te laisse faire. C'est frustrant, c'est pénible, mais on fait avec. Pourquoi tu ne respectes pas ce que je veux ?

Don resta pensif un instant. Charlie avait raison, en un sens. Mais ce n'était pas si facile de le laisser tranquille. Il avait tellement l'habitude : surveiller Charlie, protéger Charlie…Et puis, il était tellement…bizarre depuis l'accident.

- Tu peux comprendre qu'on se fasse du souci quand on te voit t'enfermer dans ton garage à rien faire d'autre que contempler tes tableaux noirs ?

- Ah, parce que tu m'espionne ? s'insurgea son cadet en le fixant dans les yeux

- Non, je t'ai surpris une fois. Et tes tableaux sont propres. C'est inhabituel.

- Mais arrêtez donc tous de me fliquer et de me surprotéger comme çà ! s'écria Charlie se massant l'arête du nez, désespéré, Vous m'étouffez ! Je suis adulte, merde !

- Charlie…

- Stop ! Ca suffit, coupa t'il d'un geste sec de la main.

Il lui tourna le dos et commençant à grimper les escaliers. Don le fixait, navré de ne pas arriver à communiquer. En mettant ses mais dans les poches, il tomba sur l'enveloppe de la convocation. Il avait faillit oublier.

- Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te filer !

- Quoi encore ?

Don la lui donna. Charlie, l'attrapa et ne l'ouvrit même pas.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t'il d'un air las.

- Une convocation officielle pour toi pour une déposition, demain à 14h au FBI ! Ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Spellman.

_Et moi aussi._

- Très bien, j'y serai, répondit-il simplement.

Il avait voulu sa voix détachée mais n'avait pu l'empêcher de trembler. Il tourna de nouveau les talons et partit. Don secoua la tête, inquiet et agacé le voyant disparaître de son champ de vision.

_Bon sang, mon vieux Charlie…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous. Et voilà un looong chapitre (7 pages !) pour me faire pardonner de ces mois sans parution. Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça encourage. Je prendrais le temps de vous répondre plus tard. Enjoy !**

* * *

Charlie était dans les locaux du FBI pour sa déposition depuis un peu plus de 45 minutes, en entretien avec un agent qu'il ne connaissait pas. Compte tenu des circonstances de la mort de Spellman et de l'implication de son frère dans l'histoire, Don avait été « écarté » de l'affaire.

Il se contentait d'observer à travers la vitre et d'écouter par le biais du micro, avec le reste de son équipe, Charlie, racontant les deux heures passée avec le tueur.

Le jeune homme parlait, le visage fermé et impassible, et expliquait avec le minimum de détails possible, comment il avait vu un Monstre se vider de son sang devant lui, sans qu'il puisse intervenir à cause de son bras fracturé et de la quantité de gravats qui enterrait à moitié le corps du tueur. Il racontait qu'il avait écouté ce type lui parler de ses meurtres, de ses motivations, de ses expériences sur ses victimes…jusqu'à ce qu'il trépasse et garde ses yeux sans vie fixés sur lui.

- Eh bien, remarqua David, coupant l'atmosphère nerveuse et pesante qu'il y avait dans la salle, Il a l'air de gérer assez bien ce qui s'est passé.

- Mouais, on dirait, dit Megan d'un ton peu convaincu. Etant donné qu'elle avait eu la version de Larry concernant l'attitude préoccupante de Charlie auparavant, et observant celle de Don à l'instant, elle restait tout de même sceptique à ce propos.

Don ne disait rien, pâle, les bras fermement croisés, le front plissé et les lèvres pincées.

Intérieurement, horrifié, au bord de la nausée que son frère ai dû vivre cela. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux les nombreux cauchemars de son cadet

Mais il était également perdu, dégoûté. Il ne reconnaissait pas Charlie. Depuis quand il était devenu si…fort, si dur. Bien loin du candide professeur complètement déphasé avec la réalité, le voilà racontant la mort d'un homme qu'il a vécue en face, l'horreur de sa nature, de ses actes et ce, sans que sa voix ne tremble. Quand…comment avait-il autant changé?

_Grâce à toi, Don. _Devait-il se sentir fier ou navré que son frère refuse toute aide et sache désormais si bien camoufler ses émotions et ses blessures, à son image ?

Ce Charlie était-il toujours _son_ Charlie ?

Don serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. _Ne deviens pas comme moi Charlie, un gars blasé trop orgueilleux pour s'ouvrir aux autres lorsque ça ne va pas. Un ours, un solitaire. Reste juste « Charlie ». _

- Ah, ils sortent, les informa inutilement Colby.

Don se crispa davantage et attendit que les autres passent la porte pour rejoindre son frère avant de se de décider à bouger. Il était choqué mais surtout en colère. Contre Spellman pour avoir été ce Monstre, pour n'avoir pu de s'empêcher de parler, de détailler tout ce qu'il avait fait, et qui avait fait subir cette épreuve à son cadet, contre Charlie qui refuse d'en discuter, qui s'enferme dans son malaise et qui veut surmonter ça seul et contre lui-même pour n'avoir pu lui épargner tout çà.

De nouveau, il ressentait ce sentiment d'impuissance insupportable, ce sentiment de responsabilité. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable comme ça ? C'était ridicule ! Il n'était pas Superman ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait posé la bombe ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à Charlie de les attendre, ce soir là !

_Oui, mais c'est toi qui lui a demandé de l'aide sur cette affaire. Ne l'oublie pas !_

Don soupira, écœuré.

- Hé bien, quelle histoire, mon vieux, dit Colby, en s'approchant de Charlie et lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, C'était pas la joie, hein ?

Un gros pansement, souvenir de l'explosion, lui mangeait une partie du front.

- Le plus dur est passé, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace qui se voulait un sourire.

Il était rasé de près et habillé de frais. Si ce n'était son teint pâle et ses cernes, il était tout a fait présentable pour aller faire un de ses cours. Et l'équipe avait tout de suite rassurée en le voyant.

Alors qu'il discutait avec les collègues de Don, il évitait soigneusement le regard de son frère qui était terriblement inquisiteur et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être scanné, transpercé. Il le voyait en colère et il n'aimait pas çà. Mais il avait cependant un message à lui faire passer, à lui,à son père et à tout ceux qui ne cessaient de vouloir le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. _Laissez-moi tranquille. Je peux me débrouiller seul._

Il n'en restait pas moins que venir ici et raconter tout çà n'avait pas été facile. Il avait une forte migraine, l'estomac retourné et les jambes tremblantes. La tension, la fatigue de son manque de sommeil et…la peur, lui étaient brusquement retombé dessus en se remémorant tout çà. Mais être dans cet état était suffisamment humiliant pour lui, surtout face à des agents endurcis, et la compassion lui était désormais insupportable.

Lui aussi pouvait y arriver. Lui aussi pouvait être fort ! La preuve ! Il n'avait pas flanché ! Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas peu fier. Juste une question d'habitude finalement. _Tu vois, Don ? Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi !_

Alors pourquoi Don le regardait ainsi ?

- C'est terminé ? demanda Megan pour continuer la conversation, consciente du malaise, Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi ?

- Non, je vais pouvoir rentrer. Et pour vous…

- Charlie, coupa brusquement la voix de son aîné.

_Oh non,_ pensa immédiatement l'interpellé avec lassitude, _pas encore des questions, pas encore une discussion ! Pas devant eux !_

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? soupira t'il

- Tu saignes.

- Quoi ?

- Ton nez…

Le jeune homme porta sa main à ses narines et la retira maculée de sang. _Du sang…_

- Ah merde ! dit-il

Il vit alors que sa chemise commençait à être tâchée. _Encore du sang…_

- Merde ! répéta t'il nerveusement.

Quatre visages inquiets le fixaient. Don se retint de se rapprocher et Megan lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci. C'était marqué dans les effets indésirables des médicaments, les informa t'il pour les rassurer, Ne vous en faites pas, hein, je vais pas tomber dans les pommes !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton léger mais il sentait que sa main qui tenait le kleenex s'était mise à trembler. Cela n'échappa pas à ses compagnons qui relevèrent à peine la plaisanterie. _Pas maintenant. _Mal à l'aise, il s'éclipsa rapidement pour se rendre aux toilettes.

- Je reviens, marmonna t'il en s'éloignant

- Tu ne l'accompagne pas ? demanda Megan à Don qui restait immobile et tendu, suivant son cadet des yeux.

- Non. J'ai autre chose à faire, et est assez grand, il me semble, répliqua t'il d'un ton froid

- Don ?! murmura la jeune femme surprise, mais que…?

- C'est lui qui veut qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Megan ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Ce qui se passait entre les Eppes devait rester entre eux. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'aimait pas les voir ainsi. Elle le suivit alors qu'il retournait à son bureau. Ils croisèrent un couple habillé de noir qui rejoignit l'agent ayant interrogé Charlie. Ils avaient la soixantaine, portaient des vêtements particulièrement élégants et avaient une attitude très distinguée, voire excessivement maniérée.

- Qui-est ce ? demanda David à une collègue qui suivait les personnes inconnues

- Les parents de Spellman, leur chuchota t'elle

- Putain ! jura Colby

Remarque simple mais éloquente.

- Et attendez de voir son frère, ajouta t'elle sur le ton de la confidence, un vrai jumeau. Ca fait froid dans le dos cette ressemblance !

L'équipe se regarda, dubitative. _Un jumeau ? Manquait plus que ça._

* * *

Charlie regardait son sang se mélanger avec l'eau dans le lavabo avec une fascination malsaine. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps et sa main sous le robinet ne cessait de trembler.

Il avait peur.

De mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface entre le sang qui coulait et les toilettes dans lesquelles il se trouvait, identiques à celles de « l'autre jour ».

Il avait peur.

L'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac à lui donner la nausée et sa poitrine lui semblait plus lourde. Compressée.

Une voix. _Qu'en pensez-vous professer Eppes ?_

Des yeux bleus fixes. De l'eau qui coule. Du froid. Du sang. De la douleur

Il avait peur.

Charlie ferma les yeux et comprima sa bouche pour s'empêcher de…respirer trop fort ? vomir ? pleurer ? crier ? Tout cela à la fois.

_Calme toi Charlie, calme toi, respire. Tu t'en sors très bien. C'est rien. Tu as tenu le coup jusque là, tu va pas flancher maintenant !_

Il sentait qu'il maîtrisait de nouveau sa respiration et ses émotions. Il se calmait doucement. _Bravo, vieux !_

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Bon, il avait une sale gueule, ok, mais il avait réussi à contrôler sa peur. Il s'autorisa un sourire, fier de lui. Il termina de se nettoyer le visage et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur la nuque.

- Professeur Eppes ?

Il suspendit son geste. Un seau d'eau glacée sembla lui tomber sur la tête. Sa peau se couvrit immédiatement d'une chair de poule hallucinante.

Cette voix. Non. _Je délire. J'hallucine. Je perds la tête._

Il se retourna lentement. Le temps lui sembla passer au ralentit. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui.

_Lui._

La peur s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau, il la sentait circuler dans ses veines, et ça en était presque douloureux. Elle menaçait de le submerger. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête. _Non, non, non ,non, non ! Mon Dieu pas ça ! pas çà !_

Charlie posa sa main sur bord du meuble où se trouvait les lavabos pour s'y retenir. Il recula sans s'en rendre compte. Doucement. Instinctivement. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet homme.

Le nouveau venu le regarda d'un air triste s'éloigner de lui avec ce visage figé, blafard, avec cette terreur viscérale au fond de ses yeux écarquillés. Il soupira.

- Je suis Edward Spellman, professeur Eppes, le frère d'Harry.

Préciser, se présenter, lui avait semblait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire compte tenu de la situation. Mais le jeune mathématicien semblait toujours aussi paniqué.

- Je ne suis pas _lui_, monsieur Eppes, insista Edouard la voix tremblante, Je ne suis pas Harry Spellman. Je voudrais juste vous parler. S'il vous plaît.

Charlie sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Son…son frère… ?

- Jumeau, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Le cerveau tétanisé de Charlie fonctionnait au ralenti. Les paroles de la personne devant lui semblaient lui arriver de très loin et il avait beaucoup de mal à analyser ce qu'il lui disait.

Mais, effectivement, si le Monstre avait des yeux bleus de glace, son frère les avait d'un vert lumineux. Il percevait désormais les autres différences. Sa façon de se tenir, moins maniérée, son accent moins caricatural. S'ils avaient la même prestance et la même beauté, Edward était clairement moins froid et effrayant. Plus..humain en somme.

- Me…me parler ?

- Oui, répondit-il patiemment avec un sourire qu'il voulait amical.

- De quoi ?

- De lui.

- Non.

La réponse avait été immédiate et ferme.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses et vous êtes le seul qui peut m'éclairer.

- Non.

- Professeur Eppes, je vous en prie. Ce qu'a fait Harry…Ce qu'il est…hum, était…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, monsieur Spellman, votre frère était…un fou furieux déguisé en étudiant modèle. Un malade d'une intelligence rare mais tordue. Un meurtrier d'une sauvagerie…

Charlie s'interrompit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Assez._

- Ca suffit. Il y a tout dans ma déposition.

- Je sais, l'agent Lerkevski, m'en a parlé mais…

- Laissez-moi, dit Charlie

_Assez._

Il ferma le robinet du lavabo et passa en vitesse devant le jeune homme.

Il refusa de voir la détresse de ce garçon qui venait de perdre son jumeau, venant de se révélé un tueur en série sanguinaire, et qu'on ne cessait d'éviter et de fixer avec des regards haineux et accusateurs simplement parce qu'il lui ressemblait.

Non, Charlie s'enfuit. Il avait assez parlé. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, surtout pas avec…ce type !

Une fois hors des toilettes, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie des bureaux sans même se retourner.

- Don, avertit David en le voyant au loin, Charlie s'en va.

- Quoi ? Mais, que…

Le jeune homme partit immédiatement à sa suite, mais arriva au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient et il le manqua de peu.

- Charlie ! Que…? Et merde ! jura t'il devant les portes métalliques, qu'est ce qui se passe encore?!!

C'est là qu'il le vit. Son corps se hérissa d'une monstrueuse chair de poule malgré lui. Une copie conforme. Parfaite. Vraiment perturbant. Vraiment _très_ perturbant. _Ok, je vois_, pensa t'il, furieux.

Il se dirigeât vers lui, menaçant, et le saisit violemment par la chemise.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

Le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ri..rien, balbutia-il, Je voulais juste lui poser des questions, je…je vous assure

- Quel genre de questions ? Pourquoi est-il parti comme cela ?

- Don !

- Agent Eppes !

Don se tourna vers l'agent Lerkveski. Les parents Spellman à ses côtés le fixaient d'un air outré.

- Lâchez-le, Eppes, ordonna Lerkevski

Don obéit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à l'attention d'Edward Spellman.

- C'est rien, murmura t'il en arrangeant sa chemise, Je comprends. C'est votre frère.

Don le dévisagea. Presque pareil. Presque. Maintenant, il voyait la différence. Et l'air triste qu'arborait le jeune homme le troubla. Ce dernier sortit une carte de sa poche.

- Monsieur Eppes, reprit-il doucement, je voulais juste savoir certaines choses…sur le mien. Je…j'en ai besoin. Pour comprendre. Si jamais le professeur Eppes changeait d'avis, dites-lui de m'appeler. Je vous en prie.

Don prit la carte et hocha la tête, incertain. Edward Spellman lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et s'éloigna, rejoignant ses parents.

- Eh ben, commenta David

_Comme tu dis, vieux_. _Comme tu dis..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous. ****Navrée pour le retard : ce chapitre m'a donné du mal ! Bonne lecture !**

**Un grand merci pour pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me motivent**

* * *

Don avait préféré rentrer plus tôt ce soir là, devant l'insistance de ses collègues. Le malaise de leur chef était palpable à travers sa nervosité et son irritabilité. Ils espéraient tous qu'il puisse discuter avec Charlie, mais en même temps, n'y croyaient guère, vu le comportement du jeune homme si désespérément similaire à celui de son aîné.

Il arriva chez son frère au moment du dîner.

- Aaaah, Don ! fit joyeusement Alan qui s'affairait autour de la table à manger, Un timing parfait, mon garçon ! Je viens juste de finir de préparer le souper.

- Salut papa.

- Tout va bien ?

- Journée difficile, se contenta t'il de dire en se débarrassant de sa veste.

- J'imagine. Tu as l'air crevé.

- Je le suis, avoua t'il

_Eh, bien, ça c'est la discussion. Et tu reproches à Charlie de ne pas être suffisamment bavard ?_

- Rien qu'un bon repas ne puisse arranger. Tu veux bien aller chercher ton frère pour venir manger, s'il te plaît ? Il est dans son « antre ».

.

II avait inconsciemment insisté sur le mot « antre ». Il y avait-il un reproche déguisé pour son cadet ? Comme quoi l'attitude guillerette du doyen était en partie artificielle.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'y vais. Il va bien ?

- Comme d'habitude. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'alarma aussitôt son père

_Bien joué, Don !_

- Pour rien, pour rien, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant, on a pas eu le temps de se voir après sa déposition, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas. J'y vais.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le garage. Son animosité envers Charlie s'était progressivement estompée au fil la journée. Et il était trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère. En fait, il se sentait las de tout çà. Las et cafardeux. _Allez…_

Il toqua à la porte.

- Charlie ? C'est Don ! J'entre ! annonça t'il, comme à son habitude.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Son frère était debout devant un des tableaux noirs, une craie à la main, visiblement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire.

- Charlie ? répéta t'il, Papa nous attend pour manger.

Son jeune frère cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

- Hum ? Ah, Don. J'arrive.

Il posa sa craie, s'épousseta la main sur son pantalon et emboîta le pas à son frère.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa tandis que Charlie éteignait et fermait le garage avant de suivre son aîné.

- Don…dit il soudainement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna face à son cadet.

- Oui ?

- Euh…Ecoute…Je…Désolé pour tout à l'heure…m'enfuir comme ça…mais, voir ce type…c'était trop…bizarre, j'ai flippé. J'avais besoin de sortir. Vite.

Don le dévisageât, un peu surpris de la confidence étant donné son attitude des derniers jours.

Est-ce que Charlie ne venait pas enfin de s'ouvrir un tout petit peu ? Il lui sourit, soulagé que son jeune frère lui parle un peu sincèrement.

- T'en fais pas mon vieux, je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on s'est inquiété de te voir courir comme ça entre la déposition qui n'a pas du être facile, ton nez qui se met à saigner et ce gars qui apparaît comme ça…

- Je m'en doute. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Pour tout, fit Charlie en baissant la tête à la manière d'un gamin qui a fait une bêtise.

Don lui posa gentiment la main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas une période facile. Pour personne. On réagit chacun à notre manière et ce n'est pas évident pour les autres de comprendre. Tu sais que si t'as besoin on est là. Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas aller bien après ce qui nous est arrivé tu sais. Surtout à ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi…avec lui, insista t'il en faisant référence à ce qu'il avait appris le jour même.

Charlie ne releva pas, peu désireux de revenir là-dessus.

- Toi, tu gères. Tu gère toujours, fit-il remarquer un peu amer

- Moi, j'ai plus l'habitude de tout ça. Nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes choses, et en plus, nous sommes différents. Pourquoi tu bloques là-dessus ? Tu n'as pas à …

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, se renfrogna Charlie,

- Mais…

_Et merde…qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?_

- Viens manger, papa nous attend, fit son cadet en relevant la tête.

Il lui sourit gentiment et passa devant lui pour entrer dans la cuisine. Si Don était déçu de n'avoir put approfondir la conversation, il était satisfait du progrès. Cela le rassura un peu. En étant patient, il arriverait à le faire parler.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Normalement. Ils firent une partie de cartes puis chacun alla se coucher de bonne heure.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Charlie semblait aller un peu mieux. Plus souriant, plus bavard, même s'il avait toujours des problèmes de sommeil, et qu'il refusait obstinément de parler de l'accident. Le fait que l'autre soir, il se soit un peu confié à son frère avait rassuré ses proches qui le laissèrent progressivement respirer.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Don se réveilla la gorge sèche. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, bien au chaud sous sa couette, mais la soif le tiraillait et c'était très désagréable. Au moins, il avait réussit à s'endormir immédiatement ce soir là. Il se résigna à se lever pour aller boire dans la salle de bain et vite se recoucher avant que le sommeil ne s'en aille complètement. En se relevant, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 3h45. _Super ! Bon allez, « il n'y a plus qu' à »._

Bon sang, que c'était difficile de se relever lorsqu'on était encore à moitié plongé dans les brumes du sommeil. Il lui semblait flotter dans du coton.

Il traîna des pieds jusque dans le couloir. Ce n'est que presque arrivé à destination qu'il se rendit compte que la salle de bain était déjà éclairée. _Eh merde…_Il n'avait pas du tout envie de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine. Il allait tourner les talons, résigné, lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Et…mais quel était ce bruit ?

Il s'approcha doucement, curieux, et poussa la porte.

Charlie était assis par terre, contre la baignoire. Il avait le teint pâle et légèrement verdâtre, le visage en sueur. Il avait dû être malade. Sa main restait crispée sur une serviette de bain.

Mais ce qui alarma Don, fut l'attitude générale de son frère qui exprimait clairement l'épuisement tant moral que physique. Quelle différence flagrante avec le Charlie de ces jours-ci presque… « normal ». Décidément, il passait maître dans l'art du camouflage.

- Hey, je peux m'asseoir ? demanda t'il doucement,

Le jeune homme haussa vaguement les épaules en signe de résignation sans relever la tête. Don s'installa à ses côtés, toujours inquiet. Si Charlie ne l'avait pas immédiatement foutu dehors, c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il lui sembla que le carrelage était plus froid que d'habitude.

- Encore un cauchemar…

Charlie répondit par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête, même si ce n'était pas une interrogation. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Don avait peur de poser une question et que son frère ne l'envoie finalement paître.

- J'y arrive pas, murmura le jeune mathématicien dans un souffle

- De quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, Don, je..je n'y arriverai pas. Je…j'ai essayé pourtant...je te le jure mais… c'est…si…j'en ai marre, bon sang !

Don se tourna vers Charlie. Jamais il n'avait entendu sa voix trembler comme ça. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait l'air si abattu…si perdu. Il avait l'impression de voir un enfant.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à quoi ?

- A être fort…à être comme toi…

- Mais bon sang de quoi tu parles ? Tu as bu ?

Charlie secoua négativement la tête. Un frisson le fit tresaillir.

- J'en ai assez qu'on…qu'on s'inquiète tout le temps pour moi, j'en ai marre d'être le faible Charlie qu'on surprotége ! Regarde le résultat : une espèce de loque perpétuellement effrayée ! J'essaye de sortir de ma bulle, d'entrer dans la vraie vie mais à quoi ça sert ? Toute cette horreur et cette violence ! Je…je suis fatigué d'avoir peur, Don. Vraiment fatigué. J'ai essayé d'être comme toi, je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps…

Don fixait son cadet, interloqué.

- Chaque nuit je le revois, avec ses yeux glacés et sa tête d'étudiant parfait, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je l'entends me raconter les horreurs qu'il a faites à tous ces gens. Je…je…ne veux plus l'écouter mais à chaque fois il m'interpelle, il m'appelle par mon nom et je n'arrive pas à ne plus l'écouter parce qu'il fait tout pour attirer mon attention et…et…ce qu'il dit…

Charlie s'était mit à trembler plus fort alors qu'il racontait. Don ne savait pas s'il parlait de ses cauchemars ou de son face à face avec le tueur. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son jeune frère pour essayer de le calmer.

- Hey, Chuck, du calme…je

- Il n'arrête pas de parler…il a toujours un truc plus monstrueux à me dire…et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je comprends son discours…

Don fronça les sourcils en digne d'incompréhension.

- Quoi ?

- Je…je pensais que quelqu'un ayant fait toutes ces abominations était complètement fou, que c'était une…une bête. Mais lui…il est terriblement intelligent…il a une démarche de scientifique, de recherche…c'est, c'est logique et cohérent, tu vois…quelque chose de si similaire à ma propre démarche de travail…

- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Charlie ! Tu mélanges tout et tu commences à dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! coupa fermement son frère en se mettant face à lui et en lui saisissant les épaules, Regarde moi, frangin, regarde moi !

Il continua dés lors qu'il était sûr de l'attention du jeune homme qui releva la tête et le fixa.

Bon sang, ce qu'il était pâle ! Ses tremblements ne cessaient pas et il respirait fort. Il semblait en état de choc ou proche de la crise d'angoisse.

- Premièrement, ce type est mort. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de parler de lui au passé. Ensuite,

ce gars était complètement tordu. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu comprends pourquoi il l'a fait, que ça veut dire que tu es aussi un monstre, que tu cautionnes ou que toi ou n'importe quel scientifique pourrai arriver à un tel résultat. Ce type est un taré comme un autre. Un plus gros taré que le autres, je te l'accorde, mais une putain de saloperie de taré. Mais, ça n'en reste pas moins un être humain faillible et mortel. La preuve : on l'a arrêté et il est mort ! Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui, Charlie.

- Il..il est venu à mes cours…C'est comme ca qu'il à repéré Michaël et qu'il l'a…choisi…Il a dit qu'il m'admirait et qu'il avait lui aussi essayé de transmettre son savoir, d'utiliser les connaissances qu'il avait acquises pour faire avancer la connaissance de l'être humain et de ses limites. Il a dit qu'il voulait trouver des successeurs à son « œuvre ».

_Des successeurs ? Merde ! Un élève, un apprenti, un fan ? Plusieurs ? _Don nota cette information. Ils allaient surveiller de près l'entourage de ce type. Y compris son jumeau. Surtout son jumeau.

- Il m'a dit que je méritais de savoir, que…que comme j'étais un scientifique moi aussi, je pouvais comprendre, et qu'il voulait que moi et les autres sachions tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il…il savait qu'il était en train de mourir et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était parler…parler…parler jusqu'à qu'il arête et qu'il me fixe…ses pupilles étaient vides mais elles me fixaient quand même. Je…j'ai froid…Je…

Charlie hoqueta et son frère cru un instant qu'il allait être de nouveau malade. Là, il fallait le faire arrêter de parler, il était épuisé et incohérent. Don resserra sa prise sur ses épaules.

- Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Chuck !!! Calme toi ! C'est fini, vieux !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme çà, gémit-il en grimaçant et en cachant son visage derrière sa main valide, J'ai tellement honte…

- Mais enfin de quoi ?

- Je suis faible…j'ai pas tenu le coup ! Je suis encore et toujours le pauvre Charlie qui a besoin d'aide ! Le boulet des Eppes !

- Oh Charlie ! s'exclama son frère, navré de le voir ainsi, mais enfin ne soit pas idiot ! Tu as vu ce que tu as vécu ?

- Je…je…

Sa voix se brisa, son visage se crispa plus fort. Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Pas devant Don. Jamais.

- Peux plus…peux plus…je peux plus…pas assez fort.

Charlie baissa la tête, son corps épuisé avachi soudainement secoué de sanglots silencieux, les larmes et la morve gouttant lamentablement sur son pyjama.

Peu importait pour Charlie, plus rien n'importait finalement...il avait échoué, il avait failli, il n'était pas digne de son frère.

Pas assez fort…

Une main dans ses cheveux…

- Charlie…murmura simplement Don, bouleversé

Perdu, il ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de son cadet, espérant que ce geste apaisant suffirait à le calmer.

- …suis…désolé, Don, de te décevoir…pas assez fort…supporter tout ça…

Don sentit son cœur se briser entendant cet aveu qui coûtait tellement au jeune homme. Toute cette attitude de dur de ces dernier jours c'était pour qu'il soit fier de lui…pour être comme lui. Il s'approcha doucement et fit quelque chose dont ils avaient, en ce moment même ; tous les deux besoin. Il prit délicatement son frère dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et l'étreignit. La tête de Charlie s'enfouit dans sa poitrine. Pour se cacher, se rassurer…peu importait.

La gorge serrée, Don luttait contre un tas d'émotions qui lui tombait dessus : culpabilité, peur, tristesse, fatigue…

- Je suis pas déçu frangin, t'as été super. Vraiment, murmura t'il en serrant son frère un peu plus fort. Allez, calme toi, c'est fini, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant…

_Je suis tellement désolé moi aussi...de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour te protéger..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour ! Je suis véritablement confuse du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'autres choses à faire dans la vie réelle et j'ai également manqué d'inspiration. Mais je n'aime pas laisser les choses en plan et je vais essayer de finir cette fiction dés que possible. Voici une suite même si je ne sais pas trop où je vais, je vous l'avoue._

_Je ne sais pas si il y a toujours d s gens qui me lisent mais si c'est le cas, merci à vous ! _

_Bonne lecture_

« Tout ira bien »

« C'est fini »

« Tout va bien se passer… »

Les mots que Don murmurait à son cadet étaient creux, vides, sans aucun sens. C'était des promesses qu'il ne pouvait tenir. Il le savait et Charlie aussi. C'était le genre de banalités que l'on sortait à un enfant pour le rassurer... pas à un génie des maths de 30 ans.

Mais peu importait. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Charlie. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Demain, il aurait sans doute honte, il serait sans doute embarrassé de cette situation pathétique qui tournait au mélodrame. Mais là, peu importait.

Car Charlie avait peur, il ne cessait d'avoir peur. Du monde, de Spellman, des gens, du futur, de la noirceur de certains êtres humains, de la vie, de sortir, de la violence, de perdre son père, son frère, ses amis, Amita comme il avait perdu sa mère…il y avait tellement de chose dont il avait peur. Jusqu'à maintenant il essayait de les garder sous contrôle. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit qui a fait de lui cette larve pleurnicharde qu'il avait essayé à tout prix de ne pas devenir.

Charlie pleurait, il ne cessait de pleurer. Parce qu'il était épuisé, parce qu'il ne voyait plus de porte de sortie à cette situation, parce qu'il avait échoué, parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort et que désormais il allait devoir supporter les regards compatissants et dégoulinants de gentillesse de son frère et son père, parce qu'il serait toujours la pauvre petite chose à protéger.

Il étouffait, se détestait d'être si faible et ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à abandonner l'étreinte rassurante de son frère. Il essayait de se focaliser sur les mots de Don, sur la force qu'il tentait de lui transmettre, à la chaleur qu'il lui donnait. Il avait agrippé son T-shirt de sa main valide et le serrait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal aux articulations.

Tant d'émotions contradictoires et tant d'images qui tournaient dans sa tête. Les sanglots devenaient incontrôlables et une migraine de compétition se pointait. Il toussa, à bout de souffle, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et de contrôler la nausée arrivant mais sans résultat. Il repoussa brusquement Don juste à temps pour se précipiter vers les toilettes pour vomir à nouveau.

- Nom de Dieu, Charlie ! s'exclama Don tandis qu'il s'approchait de son cadet pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer pitoyablement la tête la première dans les toilettes.

L'état dans lequel était Charlie le faisait halluciner. Jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, même pas après la mort de leur mère.

Lorsque Charlie eut terminé, il resta un instant haletant et toussant, avant se s'affaler contre la baignoire, support le plus près des toilettes.

Sa tête était brûlante et lui faisait un mal de chien, et il s'était rarement senti aussi faible.

Pas étonnant vu ce qu'il avait geint un bon moment dans les bras de son frère. La honte le submergea et il se cacha le visage avec la main. Il se dégoûtait de cette comédie qu'il venait de jouer, alors même qu'il avait ironisé sur le ridicule d'une telle situation il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_En plein dans le mille, Eppes, pauvre merde…_

Il sursauta sentant quelque chose de froid contre son front.

_Don, super Don…toujours là quand il faut_

Le gant mouillé qu'il venait de lui coller sur la tête anesthésia un instant la douleur de sa tête et lui fit reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

Un verre d'eau apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Merci, coassa t'il faiblement sans lever les yeux. Il le but d'un trait, pour enlever le goût répugnant qu'il avait dans la bouche et soulager sa gorge irritée.

- Charlie, commença Don qui se rapprochait juste après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau.

- Don, coupa l'intéressé, Je…je voudrais…dormir…s'il te plait

_Pas de discussions. Juste dormir. Juste oublier. S'il te plait Don…_

Don soupira tristement mais s'exécuta avec précaution et l'aida à se stabiliser alors qu'il chancelait légèrement. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont son cadet évitait son regard mais il respectait ses sentiments. De tout évidence, Charlie avait honte. Et rien ne ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait l'aider.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre dans un silence inconfortable.

- Charlie, tenta t'il une nouvelle fois en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- A demain, lui répondit son frère, en se dégageant. Il lui tourna le dos et referma la porte.

_C'est ce qu'on fait les uns pour le autres dans une famille, Charlie…_

Voila ce qu'allait dire Don.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir honte. Le spectacle qu'il avait offert n'était guère reluisant avec le recul. Mais tout ce que Don avait vu c'est que son frère avait peur, allait mal et avait besoin de réconfort. Et il s'il était soulagé d'être intervenu au bon moment, il restait inquiet quand à la suite des évènements.


End file.
